


All that Remains

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect or to love, Nino finds it hard to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was inspired to write this for the [April Showers, bring Shoneen Powers](http://shoneenclub.livejournal.com/114374.html), at [](http://shoneenclub.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shoneenclub.livejournal.com/) **shoneenclub**.

  
Protecting Sho was never an option.

Loving Sho was.

Nino thinks bitterly as his breath gets knocked out off him when he's thrown against the wall. His legs wobble as his eyes flicker in both surprise and hurt. He sees those eyes that are angry and full of hate; and it hurts even more so than he thinks.

“You shouldn't have trusted me,” Sho says lowly; hair dancing with the amount of energy escaping him. The air crackled with intensity and wisps of air built around him as a mini tornado. His palms faced Nino's form; the force itself was making Nino falter, his footing lost to him.

Nino can't help but wince at the jolt he feels when a chink in the air resounded and Sho hisses when he tries to reel it back. Nino thinks he is toying with him and it pisses him off even more. He flounders a little until he has a steady hold of the railing holding him up. He is defiant and lifts his head to glare at Sho's narrowed eyes.

“I regret spending that time with you,” Nino seethes and he doesn't expect to see Sho's eyes flicker in what Nino wants to believe is hurt. It's gone after a second, so Nino can't decipher it and somehow, he feels more overwhelmed than he should be after being made a fool of.

Sho's mouth upturns to a smirk and then cracks his fingers before clenching his hand, the energy becoming more prominent and even more deafening. Thunder resounded in the background and Nino frowns even more when he feels his every fiber begin to give. It's overwhelming –his shield is useless now, after each and every attack, it drained his energy and made his shield become weaker and fragile.

“If I kill you now, as I planned all along, then I can claim the reward,” Sho says studying his hand, avoiding Nino's eyes, –“I can be free of this place,” Sho grits out, looking at his surroundings and making a disgusted face. Nino's eyes become hazy and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold himself up.

He knows he can't give up, he's aware, and yet, he wants to reach for Sho. He wants to go back to when Sho would smile at him and laugh at his silly and off jokes. He wants for Sho to tell him that this is all a bad joke.

It's not, and the more he tries to search his eyes, the more Sho avoids his and gathers more energy into his fist. Nino closes his eyes as it begins to sink in. Sho was going to attack him, and he would be helpless.

Nino hears the thunderous release and he clenches his jaw, waiting for it to jolt him into pain. He waits and waits, and then there's a pair of arms surrounding his form.

Familiar and protective, he knows this arms.

“Nino!” It's Ohno, and Nino gasps when he sees Sho's eyes flare even more; the energy gives them a honey color glow and it makes Nino's heart clench – he sees the lighting making its way towards them and Ohno is concerned for him, but Nino can't let him get hurt.

So he does what he can and pushes Ohno away, making Ohno fall to his side and tries to reach for Nino, but the lighting is too fast and too strong to be stopped by his wind surrounding him. It shoots past the thin wall of wind and makes a hit onto Nino's fragile shield. It's not visible, but Ohno can see the way that Nino doubles over and cries out; it's as if his shield breaks and the energy attacked his being. He can't help but be grateful that the attack itself doesn't knock Nino off of the building.

Ohno is angry and comes to a stand; his own body shielding Nino when Sho hisses and makes his way towards them.

“Stop,” Ohno warns, and Sho stops not at the word, but at the sight of Nino doubling over on the cement. His eyes shift back and forth between Nino and Ohno. Then without warning, he glares at Ohno before turning around and running away.

Ohno's eyes follow him, and after he's sure that Sho's gone, he frowns at the shallow breathing that Nino is letting out. He is not sure that Nino's going to be able to pull through. He pulls him up and cradles his hurt form against him before making his way down the stairs and into Nino's apartment complex.

-=-

They don't see Sho for the longest time. Nino avoids the subject and often warns Aiba to fuck off before he can even begin to analyze the whole situation about Nino and Sho.

Nino often thinks about what happened and it makes him even more angry at the thought that he had been taken by Sho's smile the first time he met him. How stupid was he to fall for Sho of all people.

Ohno would have been a better choice, but he couldn't. Ohno likes his space, likes spending time alone and most definitely likes Nino as a friend. Aiba, on the other hand, is boisterous and always wanting everyone to be happy. The mere thought that Aiba can communicate with animals makes him cringe at the thought of what Aiba exactly talks to those animals. Nino gets a headache just spending time with him, and Nino knows that Aiba is also more interested in that novice clairvoyant Matsumoto.

*

Sometimes, Nino thinks he catches sight of Sho. Other times, he feels Ohno's stare on him; the prickle on the back of his neck makes him frown and then glare at Ohno.

Ohno's not easy to decipher. In fact, that man is far too complicated, always a touch too much of smart here, a dumb moment there, and a space case most of the time. And Ohno is most definitely the one that first discovered his power. He thought nothing much of it, in fact, he cracked jokes about now being able to control the weather to go fishing.

He knows Ohno isn't as dumb as he tries to make them believe. He just likes the things less complicated and being left alone.

Nino on the other hand, his power is nothing much; a shield, one that can take a limited amount of attacks before he becomes vulnerable. It's stupid, Nino thinks.

That is, until he used it to protect Sho. The latter had gaped at him when the bullet ricocheted against it, the purple and yellow hue glowing. That was the first time Nino exposed himself, and for Sho nonetheless.  
*

He doesn't know if he wants to find Sho or not. He doesn't know if he'll be happy because he can get his revenge or because even then, he would be able to see him again. It's not rational that he wants to see and touch the one that tried to kill him, he thinks bitterly.

And yet, he can't help but let his eyes wander, hoping that maybe one day, he'll see him again.

Ohno gives Nino a goofy grin and a raised brow when Nino gives his own questioning face.

“What?!” Nino snaps and Ohno holds a mirth within his brown eyes that Nino finds irritating. He bites his lip and then shakes his head. Ohno's hair ruffles slightly at the wind he is allowing to cool off the room, and Nino huffs at Ohno's sudden glow of his eyes.

A look that says, 'I know all your secrets,' and somehow that irritates Nino even more. He narrows his eyes at him and then stomps out of the room.

**

Still, Nino thinks with a frown, that perhaps he's just fooling himself into thinking that he actually wants revenge for the betrayal that Sho did against him, not only did he attack his person, but he also wounded his ego and pierced his heart.

“I will find you,” Nino murmurs softly and lets himself rest against the wall of the building. The warm air on top of the roof from his complex has been one of the places that he used to spend time with Sho. He smiles bitterly and then closes his eyes, wanting to forget and yet he can't.

He hopes and wishes that he can find an answer. He wants to believe that Sho isn't like he pretended to be and that he most definitely didn't want to attack him – and yet, he frowns when he remembers the angry expression marring Sho's once smiling face.

“I will not give up,” Nino says, staring up at the sky and narrowing his eyes at the brightness of one star. He closes his eyes and makes a wish, a snort escapes his thin lips at the notion of hope he has, even on stars.

Chuckling at himself, he stands up and makes his way back inside. He will find him, and then, maybe then he can catch Sho and make him explain everything.

He vows and hopes.

Because protecting Sho was now an option, but loving him was not.

\--  
**A/N: First time trying a fic with superpowers and not sure if I made it work out. Hope you guys liked it. As always comments are welcomed and loved~  



End file.
